


a night to remember

by Basicalllybarbie



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Fan - Freeform, Multi, con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicalllybarbie/pseuds/Basicalllybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering the fact the generally her ability to end up places on accident and meet important people on accident it shouldn't be a surprise that somehow she ended up on a night out with her favourite cast. S</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunch

Somehow she had landed her hands on lees private phone number after randomly meeting his publicist at a work function. Said fabulous girl had even helped with getting him to come out to this years convention. Honestly the girl was a super star and they had become fast friends that night but that was a story for another day. As per usual she headed on down to the exhibition centre mind racing around a thousand miles per minute at the the sight of this years event. They had managed to acquire so many big named stars this year and she had also managed to acquire a private meeting with her her favourite actor. They had been conversing for a few weeks and she was basically falling over herself with excitement. In her usual manner she wandered through the throngs of people taking everything in. She loved coming down and seeing all her hard work come to life as people wandered around faces full of excitement and awe. After a few moments of just watching she shook herself and got back to work. She checked on the stalls and photographers booth quickly before heading out back to check with the talent and tech teams. She greeted a few of the stars and ensured they were happy and comfortable before heading back upstairs to finish her paperwork before her meeting later. The hours flew past as she worked through the seemingly endless stack of paperwork and emails. Looking up at the clock she almost fell out of her chair when she realised she was meant to be at her meeting in two minutes. Slamming her laptop shut she threw her hair into a high ponytail and ran out the door. She raced through the back hallways until she was just about at her destination before stopping and taking a moment to catch her breath. She calmed herself before opening the door into the conference room, Lee was leaning against the edge of the table watching something on his phone with an amused expression on his face. "Uh hi" she said awkwardly to draw his attention. He looked up and a bigger smile came across his face when he made eye contact " Hi you must be y/n it's so lovely to finally meet you! Maria always talks about you" He said with a laugh before walking over. She reached out her hand as a polite offer but instead he used it to pull her into a bear hug. A laugh burst from her lips at his friendliness. "Not sick of hugging fans yet I see. That is something I'm very glad too see." She laughed again. He rolled his eyes at her "Your a bit more than a fan plus you look a bit like your going to throw up or cry and I thought a hug might help ground you" she blushed lightly at the comment. She had begun talking to him to organise a VIP dinner amongst the cast with a few special tickets available for die hard fans but they had wandered into more of a friendship than expected. "You have a two hour break before I have to give you back what do you want to do?" She smiled taking a small step back from him. "Food! I'm so hungry it feels like I'm going to faint" he said dramatically brushing his hand over his forehead. She shook her head at him, she tended to forget other people actually ate during these things as she was usually too stressed to manage it. "There's this great looking restaurant near my hotel are we allowed too leave?" He questioned "So long as I take my pager and you wear a hat or something we should get around fine" she smiled when he pulled the hoodie up over his head with a frown. "Can we go now?" He whined like a petulant child "Alright because you've been good I guess we can go" she said sarcastically instructing for him to follow her. He fell into step with her as they headed back down the maze of corridors to a back entrance where the cars were. He stopped beside her when he looked at the selection of cars in front of him. One of the perks of sponsorship from a company like Mercedes meant lovely top of the range cars to drive around in. She had of course picked the convertible keys up before leaving her office. She walked over to the car and waggled the keys at him "Do you wanna drive?" She said with a raised brow "Um of course I want to drive!" He all but yelled as he raced over and took the keys from her with a grin. She wasn't technically supposed to let anyone else drive this car but she figured she could make some exceptions just for a five minute drive. "I hope you like to drive fast!" He said with a mischievous smirk and a wink. When he pulled up out the front of the restaurant he turned to look at her expecting to see something other than the flush of excitement on her face. While his driving had been exceptionally fast it had been nothing compared to the way she drove. He quickly jumped out of the car and loped over and opened her door for her. She smiled at the gesture and took his outstretched hand to help herself out of the car. "Most people look like they are going to throw up after experiencing my driving. You however look like you enjoyed it?" He questioned as he took her hand and lead her inside. She blushed a little a the gesture wondering if her even realised he had done it. His comment made her laugh and she threw him a dry look "How about I drive back? That might help you understand" "Should I be worried? You've never been in an accident have you" He said with mock fear eliciting another laugh from her as they walked inside. The restaurant was small and dark with a few patrons in one corner but the rest was mostly empty. The waiter lead them to a small table away from the other patrons at Lee's request. Providing them with menus and taking their drink order before departing. Lee raised a brow when she ordered a vodka "Remember you have to drive precious cargo later" he said gesturing to himself, she simply shook her head and looked down at the menu shrivelling up her nose when he ordered red wine. While she could drink white she had never found the appeal of red win. A few moments later the waiter returned with the drinks and took their order. "It is truly lovely to be having lunch with you, do you know that?" He said with a smile "Trust me the pleasure is all mine! If I wasn't working this convention I would be attending as a fan" she said with a blush "Ah yes that's right I always forget that! You never treat me like that maybe your job has made you immune to our powers. Honestly if more fans were like you I would probably do more things, but don't tell Maria that" he laughed "Oh come on! As if you don't love having people watch something your in and love you so much they find every other thing you been in then watch that too." She smiled "I mean I'm more than grateful too my fans but having people know like weird crazy stuff about me and all the publicity can be a bit much sometimes." He said with a tired sigh taking a sip of his red wine. "I can't even imagine what it's like, I mean the only person who pays that much attention to me is my cat and even he can be a bit flaky" "If the roles were reversed I think I would probably be one of those crazy fans about you" he said with a smile taking her hand into his. "I mean even now I find you so interesting" This time her blush was much more noticeable. Between the compliments and the way his thumb was gently stroking her hand he was definitely giving her butterflies. "Not half as interesting or as talented as you, you have played so many awesome roles, Especially your role as Thranduil! As a diehard Tolkien fan I must say you did it justice but after I saw you as Ned the pie maker I was even more amazed by you." She muttered "Then meeting you in person and your just so cool! That's what everyone is always hoping when they meet someone as talented as you" she gushed her blush deepening when she realised how fan obsessed that sounded. "I'm sorry I tend to get carried away when I talk, feel free to stop my babbling at any time." She said with a shy smile which he rewarded with a warm smile of his own. "Don't worry if I could have researched you more I would have too" he said with a wink. The rest of the meal passed with ease as they talked about everything and nothing and they ate and drank. As she finished her final mouthful she threw back her head and groaned. "I think I ate too much, your probably going to have to roll me back to the car" Sliding down into his chair he laughed "I think the waiters might have to help us both" She slid her gaze down to her watch briefly and the shock of the time caused her to fall out of her seat. "Ohmigosh we have to go like five minutes ago." She squealed as she crawled back up off the floor. "Why?" He groaned "You have a panel in like ten minutes they are going to kill me if I make you late." She said quickly flagging the waiter with the company credit card. He tried to insist on paying but she was too quick for his over full sluggishness to catch her. She laughed when she caught size of his lazy glare while she was signing the docket. She flounced back over to him and held out her hand "Come on we have to go" "But we didn't even have desert.." He whined playfully "If you make us late they will never let us hang out again. Plus if we go now I will find you something awesome for dessert after your panel." He grabbed her hand and stood up handing her the keys "I deem this to be a reasonable agreement, time to show me how you drive " he smiled. She unlocked the car and opened his door for him more out of habit than anything then walked around to her side of the car taking over her heels before sliding into the car. She tossed them on the backseat then fired up the car and put the roof down. She turned her head to wink at him before taking off like a rocket.


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its hard to remember something you would rather ignore

She whipped the car into the lot the tyres screeching in protest as she hooked back into the park she had been in earlier. She loved driving and missed the days she had spent trackside. She leant into the back and grabbed her shoes before looking up at lee and bursting out laughing. He was looking a mix of nauseous and awed. She chewed her lower lip and she hooked her heels back on.  
"So do you understand why I wasn't worried by your driving now?" She said excitedly. he looked up at her and laughed  
"I'm a mix of shocked and horrified that you still have you licence, are you sure you never had an accident?" He laughed  
"Nope didn't you notice my immaculate manuvering skills?" She beamed. "I used to drive rally with an old friend he taught me everything I know!"   
"Remind me to get you to show me how to park like that one day" he said as they both climbed out of the car.  
"Or chauffeur me to an event because if there was ever a reason to park like that it would have to be in front of the papz" he said nudging her shoulder once they were back beside each other. She glanced at her watch again and took pride in the time she had shaved of their journey. Seemingly without noticing he looped his arm over her shoulder as they headed back through the maze to the panel backstage area. A few volunteers walking around gave them odd or excited looks but nobody said anything as they entered the room together. A few faces gave her some scathing glares but most were just relieved that someone had 'found' him. She walked him over to the MC and introduced them to each other and headed off to do the IT checks while they chatted. She returned a few minutes later and he was waiting out in the hallway leaning against the wall.  
"Everything okay?" She worried  
"Yeah just had a question. Are you coming to the dinner tonight?" He asked taking a step towards where she was now resting against the opposite wall to allow some volunteers to walk past.  
"If I finish work in time" she sighed remembering the piles of paperwork she still had to finish. He walked over until he was stood just in front of her before briefly looking over his shoulder and watched the nearby volleys head around the corner. As soon as the hallway was clear he tilted her chin up towards him and pressed a gentle testing kiss against her lips. She froze for a moment in shock as he leaned back a little. She opened her mouth in shock and he took her mouth in a passionate kiss taking advantage of her now parted lips. His lips soft against hers and his tongue sought entrance one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other snaked around her waist pressing her tight against him eliciting a soft moan from her lips. The sound seemed to encourage him and he depend the kiss her tongue now twining with his as her hands clutched at his shirt. A cough from behind them brought them back to the reality of their situation. A blush heated her cheeks and he rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sound. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded before turning back and leaning in to whisper in her ear, grazing his teeth against her earlobe.  
"I'll come find you for the rest of my desert once I'm finished here" he purred the husky timbre of his voice sending shivers down her spine. With that he turned and returned to the main room with the now awkward volunteer.

She returned to her makeshift office and dove back into the paperwork in an attempt to ignore the desire still pulsing in her veins. She was still utterly shocked that he had kissed her, even more so by the fact that being caught had only upset him because it meant he couldn't keep going. She was surprised at her ability to get back into her work, her mind enjoying the familiarity of it instead of the chaos swirling in the background. As per usual she ended up completely absorbed in her work and didn't notice the hours ticking by until she heard her phone going off. She hadn't completely forgotten about the desert as well, she shook her head and made a mental note to pick something up from downstairs when she next went down.  
"Hello, what's up carol?"  
"Um hi, it's Scarlet actually I'm one of the volunteers we need you down at the autograph station area." She said nervously  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting your work." She blurted after  
"No problems scarlet I'll be down in five!" She said in a friendly tone and ended the call. She looked back at her desk and was pleased to see she had only a few emails left to write that could be done at her hotel room. With a smile she grabbed her lanyard and headed on down to the autograph station. Upon her arrival a few volleys had questions and queries about their assigned guest which she answered easily. Scarlet came over and introduced herself and lead her away from the others over towards her guests area. She rolled her eyes when she realised scarlet was in charge of Lee and that he had sent her away from the desk during the signing. She sighed and walked up to his seat and crouched behind him while scarlet re took her seat after offering it to her first. He smiled and waved goodbye to the fan in front of him and politely asked for a moment from the next which was met with sincere acceptance. He turned to face her and smiled.  
"Ah so they were right when they said you came when summoned without explanation" he said with a smirk  
"Well with this kind of convention it can be a bit hard to explain, but get to the point you have fans waiting" she laughed  
"I finish here in ten minutes will you wait down here? I tried to find your office between appearances but got lost" he said with a smile  
"Please tell me you didn't just start wandering around Without your volley?" She wanted to growl at him but he gave a smile that implied he didn't want to be found and she blushed in response.  
"I guess I can answer emails from my phone for a few moments" she said with a fake sigh  
"now back to work I'm sure all these lovely fans are just dying to meet you!" She said loudly winking at the girl in front of the desk  
"Thank you for your patience what was your name?" Lee asked quietly  
"Uh Taylor.. it's Taylor" she stammered as he took her hand and smiled at her the blush already dark on her cheeks deepening.  
"Well Taylor as you have been so lovely as to let me interrupt your time with Lee I would like to give you a pass to tonight's exclusive dinner with the cast" she chimed in interrupting their interaction.   
The girl looked at her in shock for a few moments before thanking her profusely her words a bit flaky as she emotions overwhelmed her.   
"I'll go grab you all the necessary information and your new pass now, if you would be so kind as to wait here once your finished I will personally bring them to you."  
The girl nodded and she stood flicking a smile too Lee and headed back into the world of backstage. She quickly ducked up too her office and grabbed the necessary pass and ticket for the girl and sent out a message to add one extra to the reservation. She headed back down and met up with the girl and after a thousand thank you's handed her the VIP package with all her necessary info and passes for the dinner. After another round of thank you's she returned to the backstage area and was greeted by Lee who was patiently waiting for her in the hallway.  
"That was really nice of you to give the girl a pass to the dinner, I'm sure she would have been totally okay for like a free photo or something. Actually once I held her hand you probably could have said anything and I dont think she would have realised" he said with a laugh  
" now show me where this office of yours is we have important matters to discuss" he said sternly  
A shiver of worry flitted through her as she wondered what he could possibly want to talk about, but she lead the way to her office dismissing the thought. Her office was located on the top floor of the exhibition centre and had a one sided window that looked out over the main area. She opened the door and motioned for him to step inside before joining him and closing the door. He sat against the desk with his legs crossed at the ankles and she followed suit and sat lightly on the desk.  
"What is it that you need to discuss Mr Pace?" She said in a mockingly formal tone.  
"Dinner. Are you coming? Also what kind of dinner is it? Like formal or more casual?" He said with his brow furrowed  
"I have finished my paperwork so I will be attending the dinner and hopefully be on time as well too." She laughed "as for what to wear it's cocktail attire so slacks and a button up shirt will be fine it's much too hot for a jacket anyways." She laughed  
"Great! It's one of the restaurants at my hotel isn't it?"  
"Yes and it's really easy to find, we have a private room booked and everyone is expected at seven if you don't run into one of the others just ask for the booking under my name. Was there anything else you chose not to read in my emails" she asked with raised brows  
"Is that really all in your email? No wonder it's so long" he snorted a laugh "next time just tell me when, where and what to wear!"  
He nudged her with his shoulder in a joking manner but her utter lack of balance and coordination made her stumble. His hand reached out to steady her before she fell and they both laughed   
"Sorry I tend to do things with more force that I mean" he said a light blush colouring his cheeks.   
"Oh it not your fault I'm probably the worlds most clumsy and uncoordinated person. I'm always using walls and such to avoid embarrassing myself. Actually I do it so much people sometimes think I'm drunk" she laughed again. People were always laughing at her awkward abilities to counteract her incoordination. He still had a hold of her hand and pulled her forward to stand in between his long legs.   
"Lastly did you find me some desert? Because you didn't send anything down after my panel and I was very upset" He said feigning a frown as he looked up at her through his lashes.  
"Um I think I have tim tams? Well if I haven't eaten them all already in my lost to my work stress" She laughed nervously  
"I have a better idea" he said pulling her closer again. As tall as he was even leaning against the desk and her with heels on he was still taller than her. "If you will let me?" He asked in a husky voice  
Her breath hitches as his hands now on her waist started to trace patterns up and down her sides. He lifted one of his hands to her face and tilted her head to face his and pressed another soft kiss against her lips. This one was not short and sweet however it maintained the gentleness of his first fleeting kiss. He worked her lips and tongue expertly with his, her body responding to his touch with waves of goosebumps grazing her skin. The kiss continued to build as both of them began to loose control, her hands were now in his hair clutching him to her. The kiss began to loose its softness and turned rough with passion as their tongues began duelling against each other and hands explores and clutched at each other. He broke off the kiss to trail little licks and nibbles along her neck and she almost froze in shock when she heard the sound coming from her mouth. He seemed to enjoy the sounds she was making from such a slight contact and but down on the cord between her shoulders and neck making her moan loudly and causing her finger nails to dig into his thigh. Her breath was coming in little pants and her pupils were large and her kids rested heavy against them. A flush covered her cheeks and her lips were swollen and pink in the most delicious way he though.  
"I think that was probably a better dessert than anything you could have found" he purred huskily against her skin pressing a light kiss to the bite mark on her neck before looking down at her.   
"I don't know have you tried tim tams?" She joked   
He laughed and rested his hands on her hips again as if the thought of not touching her would be wasteful.   
"I think I would like too see some more of your driving. If your finished do you think they would let you drive me back to my hotel? If it's not too much trouble of course" he said politely  
"Well considering that I have all the keys and control the drivers I would say that's not a problem. I will just have too make a few calls and send some emails so it will probably take me like ten minutes so if you want to go grab your stuff from downstairs I can meet you in the car park or you can just wait here? It's up to you" she smiled  
"I think I would probably get lost and I would rather not have you force some poor volunteer to come up her and get me just to grab he like two things I have downstairs so I think I'll just wait" he said with a laugh. She nodded and told him he was not to disturb, her as she dialled up his driver and reorganised the plans. He wandered around her office while she worked and fiddled with this and that earning his share of scathing glances. She finished up about twenty minutes later and let out a relieved sigh. The sound made his eyes light up and he just jumped up out of his chair in the corner.  
"Are we finally done?" He said exuberantly   
She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and keys  
"Yes we are, now come on let's go get your stuff." She laughed  
She turned the computer and the lights off and turned to leave jumping when he came up behind her in the now pitch dark room.  
He licked the shell of her ear causing her to shiver before he grabbed her hips and walked them out of the room. She turned and locked the door with her keys as he stared appreciatively at her as she bent over as she tried to force the keys out of the lock. She finally got the door locked and turned back around she almost doubled took at the heated expression on his face.   
"That skirt does you a lot of favours y/n it took all of my will power not come come over and show you how much I appreciated the view" he said in a guttural voice that had heat pooling between her thighs  
"I had to stop myself because I remembered that we only just met earlier today and I have been very forward. I am sorry" he flushed  
The dark look in his eyes hadn't abated and she just couldn't help but walk over and graze her hand against his thigh and whisper in his ears  
"While it might be forward it definitely goes both ways" she purred and nipped at his lower lip before stepping back and turning to walk off. He fell into step beside her again after adjusting his jeans. They headed downstairs and grabbed his things from the holding cell before heading back out to the parking garage. She looked at the time and a naughty smirk came over her face.   
"How long will it take you to get ready for dinner?" She asked  
"Like twenty minutes why?"  
" we still have just over an hour until the dinner we could make a quick stop to an abandoned air base and I'll show you how this car deserves to be driven" she said mischievously  
"In that case it will only take me five minutes to get ready." He said excitedly. They both jumped into the car and she out the top down before heading on out of the lot. A few minutes later she was tearing around the old air strip in the car with the thrill very clear on her face as she slid the car into another impossible turn. His expression was a mix of excited, concern and hunger. She had taken her hair out and it was blowing out behind her in the wind and she pushed the car to the limits of its speed before hitting another insane figure eight turn. Hitting an insane turn then coming to a dead stop she turned to look at him it's her eyebrows raised in question.   
"What do you think?" She asks breathlessly the thrill of tears around the track thrumming in her veins.  
"I think you should have lost your licence by now" h said with a rough laugh. She took off again making sure the back of the car fish tailed a little as she started before heading back onto the motorway at an almost decent speed. She drove the car down into the underground car park at the hotel which elicited at confused look from Lee.  
"Why are you parking? I could have got out upstairs" he queried   
"I'm staying here too Lee, I don't live in the area and I couldn't be bothered to organise a friends plus the company over booked on rooms anyways." She said with a laugh before grabbing her things and climbing out of the car.  
"I think we might even be on the same floor" she said making a thoughtful expression which made him laugh  
"I'm on the 21st floor if that helps?" He smiled   
They headed to the elevator and headed up to their floor, she was quiet her mind still moving faster than her driving from the thrill of it. The elevator chimed and they stepped out and walked a few doors down before she stopped to get her key out of her pocket.  
"This is me. I'll meet you downstairs at seven and don't be late" she said the door clicking as it opened.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtly is key! But apparently when people have spend as much time together as the cast had it's harder than it looks to keep something quiet.

She quickly raced through the shower and threw on her favourite lingerie set before heading to the bathroom to dry her hair. She ran some project through it before drying it into soft curls. Her makeup with subtle but sensual to match her dress. It was a slinky black number that was the appropriate combinations between work appropriate and sexy. She hooked on her favourite pair of heels and grabbed her clutch before heading downstairs to the restaurant. She was impressed to see she still had at least fifteen minutes before anyone would be down so she re arranged the table to place the visitor at Lee's side and settle the bill against the company account. Happy with everything she took her seat at the top of the table and ordered a vodka with a content sigh. About five minutes later the first of the guests arrived bubbling with excitement. She saw them to their seats and ensure they were happy with their places before ordering drinks for them. Taylor arrived not long after and would not stop apologising until her face lit with excitement when she saw she was too be seated beside Lee for the evening. After settling the girl she headed out to the main area to greet Evangeline, graham, Orlando, Aiden and Dean and thanked them all for their kindness and time before leading them in. She settled the stars in their places and introduced all the guests to the stars and got drinks sorted. Once they seemed comfortable she headed back out to speak with the waiters in regards to meal times. After sorting the problem she headed out to call Lee who still had not arrived only to run square into his chest in the foyer. He quickly put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from falling a blush rising on her cheeks automatically.  
"Oh sorry" she said automatically before looking up and laughing  
"Ahh just the person I was calling, so glad you could be on time." She growled half heartedly.  
"I got lost this place is massive." He said in a faux wounded voice. He moved his hands to her waist and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. The response seemed automatic and he shook his head a little As his mind realised how casually he had touched her considering their short friendship, but he decided to store that thought away for later. She blushed a little deeper at the simple gesture before steeling her features.  
"If you don't want people to talk we might need to try being a little more subtle. I have already had curious questions from other staff working the event." She tried to say sternly but ended up laughing at the expression that crossed his face.  
"Who said I don't want people to talk?" He said with a raised brow before slinging his arm over her shoulder and walking towards the restaurant.  
"Your publicist did when she text me three hundred times while I was in the shower. If it's already made it to her she is probably freaking out as per usual." She laughed ignoring the flutter in her stomach from his words.  
"Oh" he said his face falling slightly. He lowered his arm so it was just resting lightly on her back. She opened the doors to the private room and he walked into the room. "Look who I found aims lesson walking around the foyer" she laughed   
Everyone laughed as he looked up sheepishly from beside the door but the change to his expression was noticeable when she showed him to his seat beside Taylor and he smiled widely at her before taking his seat and striking up a conversation with the young girl. She walked over to her seat beside Evangeline and settled down into her chair. 

The dinner was going exceptionally well and she was incredibly proud of herself for managing to make it all come together. The fans managed to mostly behave themselves and didn't seem to drink much, for that she was glad as she knew drunk fans with their favourite actors had a high potential to get out of hand. Her and Lee were seated across from each other and despite a few interactions between them she hoped nobody would have sensed that there was anything more to their friendship. She managed to disguise her expression when he began playing footsies with her under the table. Suddenly Evie leaned in and whispered in her ear  
"So you decided to stop being so obvious about each other did you?" She said with a giggle. A light flush coloured her cheeks but she smoothly replied  
"I'm not sure what your talking about?" She lied  
"Oh come on! A few of the volleys said they saw you guys making out in the hallways before our panel earlier, don't play coy with me" she said feigning insult. The blush in her cheeks deepened and a smile crossed her lips.  
"Damn I had hoped we might get away with it. Mary is going to be so mad if anyone says anything to the media" she said feeling a little sick  
"Don't worry about it girl! Stuff like this happens to us all the time. Be to friendly to anyone and it's everywhere. Have you seen the media circus that always follows us?" She laughed placing her hand on the girls upper arm.  
"But I do have to give you props we haven't really seen him with anyone in the whole time we have known him." She said  
"We?" She questioned  
"Oh, ah, everyone who is here from the cast knows. We are a big caring sharing family and this is like huge news." She said excitedly her voice getting a little louder than a whisper which drew a concerned look from Lee and an intrigued look from Aiden and Dean who were seated across from each other to her other side. Evie blew Lee a kiss and winked at him before turning to the boys and giving them an ill tell you later gesture. Lee flicked his gaze to her quickly with a questioning look that she feigning ignorance in response to with a hand gesture. The two girls fell into a fit of giggles at Lee when he narrowed his eyes looking between the two of them distrustingly. She liked Evie a lot and they discovered that they seemed to have endless things to talk about. The meals seemed to flow through the evening seamlessly and about an hour after the last meal was served she said goodbye to the guests and sent them on their merry way. They all showered her with thanks and hugs before she returned to the private room. Aiden and Dean immediatley set upon her when she sat back down beside Evie.  
"Is there a bar here?"  
"Or a club"  
"Or just somewhere with a dance floor?"  
"Please don't say this is the end of the night"  
There questions caused everyone to laugh including her. She smiled and turned to face the other  
"What do you think? Should I take them to the VIP booth I may or may not have pre booked earlier?" She said with a yawn  
"Or are you guys ready to hit the sack?" She said raising a brow.  
The two boys beside her were practically begging by this point and the others all laughed.  
"I don't think you know who we are if you think we are ready for bed!" Said Graham with a throaty laugh.  
She turns back to the two boys and leaned in to them  
"So I mean the others seem to want to go, what do you think?" She said sarcasm lacing her amused tone.  
They all but fell out of heir chairs and pulled her up to standing.  
"Let's go!" They said exuberantly heading to the door.  
She had already sorted the whole night and had a booth booked at the best club in the area. She grabbed her bag and stood dialling the driver to come and get them and signalling the boys to head out the front as they dragged her along.


	4. Chapter 4

They all piled into the stretch out the front and the two younger boys immediately hit the mini bar inside as they slid to the back. Graham, Orlando and Evie slid in to the long seat on the opposite seat and Lee squeezed beside the two boys. The way they had sat left no space for her to sit and she laughed  
"Does this mean I have to ride shotgun and miss out on all the fun back here?" She said innocently noticing that Evie and Orlando were doing their best to take up as much space as possible on the long seat.   
"You can't go up the front that's no fun!" Aiden whined  
"You could always sit on someone's lap?" Evie said mischievously   
"I don't want to squish anyone" she laughed  
"You can sit on my lap?" Lee questioned innocently  
" I guess that work your legs are about as long as mine" she said with a laugh. She shut the door and gave the driver the destination before crawling onto Lee's lap trying not step on anyone's feet. She tried a few times to arrange her legs in front of her but she found she couldn't in the dress she was wearing. She humphed and everyone laughed as they watched her wriggle around on Lee's lap. His expression was making the other laugh harder and she was clearly setting his nerves on edge with her movements. He snaked his hands around her waist and told her to sit sideways and put her legs up across the two boys in a voice deeper than its usual pitch sending shivers skittering across her skin. When she finally sat she realised that he was now very hard beneath her.   
"Are you sure I'm not making you uncomfortable?" She said to the three of them.   
"I thought Lee was the only one who was made up entirely legs but it seems I was wrong!" Dean said with a laugh  
"They are much nicer than Lee's chicken legs though" Aiden shot at Lee which earned him a light smack across the back of the head causing laughter to erupt from the group again. Aiden issued a shot challenge to her, betting she couldn't shot straight out of the bottle without making a face. She laughed and took the bottle and took a large swig before swallowing it easily before passing it back to him. The two boys alternating between shocked stares at each other and then back at her.  
"She drinks vodka on ice guys did you really think she couldn't shot?" Lee chimed in with a laugh  
"How do you know that?" Evie questioned   
"She was drinking it at dinner Evie, I thought you would have noticed Since she was sat beside you?" He said with a laugh  
"I think she would be a perfect competitor in a round of hobbit truth or dare!" Orlando said excitedly as Lee groaned.  
"Yes! We haven't played in so long! Maybe she can finally give graham and the boys a run for their money?" Evie replied  
"Pfft nobody is ever going to beat us!" The boys high fived Graham  
"There is very little we won't do!" Dean said with a wink at her causing Lee's fingers to dig into her hips a little tighter.  
"Maybe I won't play this time it took me like three days to recover last time." Lee whined playfully  
"Oh come on dad its a special occasion plus we have a new competitor to initiate" Orlando said enthusiastically  
"Who said she even wants to play? She hasn't even said she will yet" Lee tried to bargain but she cut in  
" oh I'm so in! You guys have no idea what your getting yourself into!" She said exuberantly with a hint of pride in her voice. Lee groaned again but she turned to graham and said  
"So who wants to start?" She said excitedly, she had heard stories of the epic games that had started on cast nights out.  
"You of course! Truth or dare?" Aiden said to her  
"Dare of course!"  
"I dare you to... Shall we start slow or just jump right on in?" He asked the others  
"Well you obviously have to test the waters so all in" Dean said seriously  
"I dare you to make out with Evie" he said flicking her a your welcome glance. Everyone burst out laughing and she could have sworn she saw Evie blush a little.   
"Why is it me that always gets pulled into this first?" She laughed but crooked her finger in a come hither motion. Evie came over to where she was and laughed as she put her legs down in front of her.  
"You game ?"   
To prove her point she took Evie's cheeks in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and pulled her between her thighs before whispering against her lips  
"Should we give them a show?"  
Evie nodded into the kiss and she deepened it her tongue licking along her bottom lip before seeking entrance into her mouth. They twirled their tongues against each other and Evie's hand ran into her hair pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss further. She felt Lee grow harder as he adjusted her slightly in his lap. Someone coughed in the background and she pulled back pulling on Evie's lower lip with her teeth as they ended the kiss. The boys were all gaping at them in silence and the girls burst out laughing.   
"What did you expect just a little peck?" She said with a laugh  
Evie returned to her seat and the others shook of their shocked expressions "why weren't you always there when we played?" Aiden asked in awe causing the others to laugh again.   
"I think you guys might have gotten yourselves into a bit of trouble here." Lee said with a laugh  
"My turn! Dean truth or dare?" She asked knowing that the kiwi would be good for a laugh.  
"Dare of course" he beamed  
"I dare you to sing the Maori anthem and every time you mess up you have to take a shot!" He others seemed a touch lost so she grabbed her phone out of her bag and played the audio for them. Aiden face filled with excitement and the others had mixed expressions of laughter and concern.  
"Only an Aussie would betray me like that! Just because we are better than every sports team you have" he said his accent thick  
"Hey I can sing the better part of it and I know the Hakka so no sassing! But I'm not going to disagree with you on the sports front" She said eliciting a few impressed looks from the others.  
He sang the song almost without flaw and only had too take three shots before the taxi arrived at the club and they all piled out onto the street. Lee and her were the last out and he smacked her on the arse as she climbed of his lap.   
"That's your punishment for torturing me like that. I'm just hoping that nobody notices what you've done to me" he purred into her ear as he passed her on the way in. She fell into step with Evie and she turned to face her "I'm actually impressed by you guys your doing well at your pretending there's nothing there game. I mean I expected a little more from our make out than an awkward cough but I'm sure we can find another way to grind his gears." She said with a smirk  
They headed into the club and she was greeted by the DM who showed them to their booth and got them settled. The boys insisted on a round of shots for everyone before they race out to the dance floor giving everyone the chance to recover a little. 

A while later she was seated between Orlando and Graham as they watched the two boys dancing and chatted over their current drinks.  
"We feel that you are an acceptable person to bring into our latest bet" Graham said in an ominous tone. She nodded that he should continue as she sipped her drink  
"Aiden and Dean are great guys but are both really stubborn you see and they have such great chemistry together. We dwarves know that they like each other but neither one is willing to make the first move. We think that if anyone can do it, it's going to be you. If you can get them to make a move by the end of the night we will all, including several others that aren't here, come to any convention for you so long as we aren't working." He said seriously  
Her mouth fell open in shock and she looked around at the others who had gathered in.   
"Are you serious?" She breathed  
"Deadly." Graham said sternly  
"I will sure as heck give it my best shot! You guys are actually incredible. Have I told you that yet?" She giggled still breathless

The night passed slowly as she turned over the thought in her mind thinking of a way to make it happen when suddenly she had an idea.   
"Someone should restart the game of truth or dare!" She said when she saw the boys coming back from the dance floor. She leaned over to Orlando and whispered her plan in his ear. His face lit up at the idea and he nodded vehemently.   
"if anyone can pull this off its got to be you " he exclaimed  
"You will be like God to us all if this works" he said excitedly before calming himself as the boys approached and promptly filled up another drink.  
"Thirsty work dancing!" Aiden panted  
"You guys have to come join us! The music is this place is magical" Dean said between mouthfuls of drink.   
"You guys up for a quick break for some more truth or dare?" Graham asked. They both flopped down onto the couch and nodded excitedly.  
"I believe it's Dean's turn?" She said with a nod  
"Ah that indeed it is my friend and I think it's time for some payback after that last one." He said with a faux glare the amusement glittering in his eyes. She rolled her eyes at him, she had expected as much.  
"Give me all you got!" She urged with a competitive spark in her eye.  
He stroked his chin pensively tying to decided what the best dare would be as he looked around the bar.   
"I dare you to make the DJ play that 'I come from the land down under' song and give someone a lap dance too it!" He said already laughing at his own genius.  
"Do I get to choose who I lap dance or are you going to?" She said standing up and looking over towards the booth pausing for a response.   
"I think Lee deserves a lap dance!" A knowing expression on his face.  
She laughed when she saw Lee balk chocking on his drink before taking a sip of hers and heading to the booth. The others laughed as she worked her magic on the DJ and the song started playing a remix. A few people on the dance floor looked super confused but the DJ let it start its fade in anyways. She sauntered back to the group giving Dean a wink before turning to Lee. He was trying to keep his face calm but she could see the tension in his mouth and the way his hands were gripping the seat.  
"Oh come on Lee, don't look so stressed, it's just a lap dance." She said saucily ignoring the snickers behind her.  
She climbed onto his lap and licked a trail up his neck as she began to grind her hips against his. She moved in time to the song writhing and gyrating against him, loving how he tried to hide how much he was enjoying it. She stood and danced in front of him turning this way and that pressing herself against him in all the ways she knew would push his buttons before climbing back onto his lap. She could feel the hard length of him pressing against her as she arched her back and swivelled her hips once more as the song faded off into another. With a laugh she lay back against his thighs hers still straddling his waist to beam at the shocked crowd.   
"We really need to hang out with her more often" Dean said in an incredulous tone to the group who had gone strangely silent eliciting a round of laughter.  
"My turn! Orlando I dare you to get the number of that male bartender without actually touching him." She purred her body still thrumming with desire from both her position and her dare. Orlando laughed and headed over to the bar and Evie looked at her and asked  
"How are you laying like that? Do you even have bones?" She looked shocked and a little jealous.   
"Between gymnastics, cheerleading and ballet growing up, my flexibility got a bit ridiculous. It's actually really comfy though I do this a lot and my friends always laugh at me when they catch me doing it."  
She replied with a wriggle that sent desire pulsing through her due to the friction of her position. Lee's hands skimmed up her waist and pulled her back up to sitting only then did she notice his scowl.  
"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" He growled into her ear  
Extracting her limbs from the couch she nodded and stood up  
"I'm going to get us another bottle of vodka! Anyone else's supplies getting low?" The boys asked for another bottle of rum and she nodded her response before heading off to the bar with Lee in tow. He hadn't bothered to explain and nobody had questioned him following her. She walked around to the other side of the bar before stepping outside to the empty smokers area. Almost as soon as the door had closed behind him he grabbed her and spun her to face him.  
"That wasn't exactly subtle?" He said roughly his face now just inches from hers.  
"It was a dare, I didn't decided it was you I was going to lap dance with that was Dean." She argued stepping closer to him  
"Are you angry that I did it or that I didn't do it naked in you hotel room?" She panted, her pupils dilating until her eyes were almost black. She heard his sharp intake of breath and watched his eyes darken like hers. His hands lifted a little only for him to ball his fists and return them to his sides, he stepped back and huffed a loud breath before turning back towards the door.   
"We should probably get the alcohol and go back." He sighed  
She wasn't quite done with their little argument yet though and jumped in front of the door.  
"I can see and could feel that you want to do something to me, why don't you tell me what do you want to do?" She purred trailing a hand down his chest.  
He raked his hand through his hair in an effort not to touch her before sighing "don't"  
Still not quite ready to give up, due to the pulsing still thrumming at the base of her spine, she trailed her hand lower and stroked the length of him through his jeans. His hand shot to her arm but didn't move to stop her so she stepped closer and continued to stroke him. Reaching up on her toes she grabbed his lower lip with her teeth and pulled his face down to hers with it. He groaned loudly but still held back a little when she pressed her lips to his so she trailed down his throat.   
"We shouldn't" he muttered "someone might see us"  
She was tired of the resistance and stepped back removing all contact from him, she ignored his whimper at the loss of the contact and turned around.  
"Fine then, I'm going back inside " she grumbled quickly turning on her heel and heading inside to the bar. She ordered the new bottles and was waiting for them when he finally came back inside. He came up behind her and slid his hands around her waist which she ignored.   
"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear pressing a kiss against her neck.  
"You will be" she muttered under her breath as he stepped back again. The bartender gave her the new bottles and she signed the bill before the walked back to the table.

**Author's Note:**

> First piece I have put on here and it's entirely based off my imagination with the use of a few of the actors from the hobbit movies. No disrespect is meant to anyone involved and other character names are based off some of the lovely people I know. Hope you enjoyed it! There will be more chapters to come


End file.
